A Catered Affair!
A Catered Affair! is the 38th episode of The Raccoons. Premise The Pigs sign on to cater Mr. Knox's anniversary party to make some extra money for their up coming holidays. However, Lady Baden-Baden is employed at the Blue Spruce Cafe to Knox's displeasure, leading to a great dispute. Meanwhile, Cyril gets word of the Pigs working for Knox, and feels that they are deserting him. In attempt to win them back, Cyril must help the Pigs save Knox and Baden-Baden's marriage. Plot Lady Baden-Baden asserts herself as an independent, working woman. "Old school" Knox is opposed to this which causes their separation. Eventually, Knox experiences some contrition, but is he too late? Finally, Knox and Lady Baden-Baden are reunited and everybody's better for it. Characters *The Bears (mentioned) *Bert *Cedric *Cyril *Mr. Knox *Lady Baden-Baden *Mr. Mammoth (silent cameo) *Melissa *Narrator *Lady Penelope Banyos (mentioned) *The Pigs *Ralph (silent cameo) *Schaeffer *Snag *Sophia (silent cameo) *Mr. Willow '' (mentioned)'' Songs * Here I Go Again Trivia *The Evergreen 504 engine makes its appearence, and whistles, and starts out of the station, taking its caboose and passengers aboard. *Sophia and Mr. Mammoth can be seen in a wide shot during the party at the end of the episode. Quotes :Lady Baden-Baden: I envy you Melissa. :Melissa: Me? :Lady Baden-Baden: You have a career. You have purpose. A direction in life. Me? I just flutter about on society business. :Cyril: I might as well play golf on the Sahara Desert, the amount of time I spend in sand traps! :Pig One: Sand Wedge again sir? :Cyril: I'll turn you into a sandwich if you don't watch your lip Pig! :Pig One: I just had a brilliant idea. I know how we can make some easy money. :Pig Three: Oh Lloyd... that's my favourite kind! :Mr Knox: Er, what's with the disguises boys? Does Mr Sneer disapprove of your catering business? :Pig One: Oh no, the boss backs us all the way! :Pig Two: Yeah usually he's on our backs. :Pig Three: Er, besides, we're not in disguise! :Pig Two: No, no, it's er, it's er, protection from the sun! :Pig One: The ozone layer, it's breaking down you know. And we're very sensitive to ultraviolet rays! :Mr Knox: I see... :Lady Baden-Baden: Knoxie and I had a terrible fight, in public no less! He demanded I resign from my job! :Bert: But why would he want you to resign? :Lady Baden-Baden: That's exactly what I asked him! He said women have no place in the working world? :Melissa: How could he say such a thing in this day and age? :Lady Baden-Baden: It's his upbringing Melissa. Old world, old values, old money. I told him to accept me as I am, or leave. He left, and tomorrow is... our anniversary! Oh Melissa, I'm so unhappy! (she sobs) :Pig Two: Oh it's a disaster! Our first catering contract just went up in smoke! :Pig Three: No, he just went up the stairs! :Bert: Don't cry Lady Baden-Baden. :Lady Baden-Baden: Oh I'm not, it's the onions. Oh, but I do miss Knoxie so. :Melissa: I'm sure you and Mr Knox can work things out. :Lady Baden-Baden: You manage a career and a marriage Melissa. How do you do it? :Melissa: Well, a little understanding, a little support and a little compromise... from both of us! :Lady Baden-Baden: Compromise... not one of Knoxie's strong points. :Cyril: (Whilst playing golf) You're crazy to break up with Lady Baden-Baden. Just because she took a job Knox! Drat. :Mr Knox: But sir, where I come from a gentlemen would never let his wife take a job. It's tradition. :Cyril: Lucky shot Knox! The heck with tradition! You can't kiss off a perfectly good marriage because of your pigheaded prime! You're living in the modern world Knox. The woman has a right to work if she wants. Rats! Besides, you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. You're getting a second income out of it! :Lady Baden-Baden: (As the train she is riding on disappears down a tunnel) Knoxiiieeee! I looooovvvveee yooooou! (Cyril shows up on a golf cart after catching up with his limo) :Cyril: Did I miss something here? :Pig One: Yes boss. The happy ending. Gallery A0FCC366-E603-403B-983A-084624DE9DE9.jpeg Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.56.34.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.58.58.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.56.53.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.58.51.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.57.13.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.57.02.png Screenshot 2016-02-22 20.56.42.png 476B6B78-52B1-4977-B95A-423D67E37771.png Modelb0002.png The Pigs 9.jpg 50067FD0-D6B3-4DEB-BD67-8263F9829889.png Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes